The present invention generally relates to apparatus for calibrating thermostats, and more particularly, to thermostat calibration apparatus including a locking arrangement to ensure proper calibration operation.
Various thermostat calibration systems are known in the art that are generally suitable for their intended use. However, in such known systems the accuracy of the calibration of a particular thermostat is determined by the discretion of the operator. Accordingly, it is highly desirable to provide thermostat calibration apparatus that enables accurate and efficient calibration operations while eliminating operator discretion.